hearthstonefandomcom-20200213-history
Tavern Brawl
Tavern Brawls are a game mode which will pit a player head to head versus another player using exciting and unique rules each week. One week might feature preset decks, while another week could have players crafting a brand new Tavern Brawl deck following specific guidelines, while others might offer buffs to specific minion types. Tavern Brawl can be found below the Play, Solo Adventures, and the Arena buttons on the main Hearthstone screen. Tavern Brawl is unlocked once a player has a single level 20 hero. Friends While it’s fun to get into Tavern Brawls with strangers, players may also brawl with friends. To start a Tavern Brawl with a friend, enter the Tavern Brawl menu, open the Friends List, and push the ‘Challenge’ button next to a friend’s name. After they accept, press the Brawl Friend button and let the battle begin! Schedule Brawls *A Cavalcade of Brawls *A Dark Recipe *A Friendly Game of Chess *A Frozen Recipe *A Peek to the Past *Ahune's Superior Brawl *All-Star Squad *An Ancient Recipe *An Evil Exchange *Banana Brawl! *Battle for the Crater *Battle of the Builds *Battle of Tol Barad *Blingtron's Beauteous Brawl *Blood Magic *Blood Magic - Standard *Boom Bot vs. Annoy-o-Tron! *By the Power of Ragnaros *Captain Blackheart's Treasure *Cart Crash at the Crossroads *Clash of the Minions *Clockwork Card Dealer *Cloneball *Deal Your Fate *Decks Assemble! *Decorating Stormwind *Double Deathrattler Battler *Encounter at the Crossbones *Encounter at the Crossroads *Gift Exchange *Grand Tournament Match *Hall of Champions *The Headless Horseman Rides *Heart of the Sunwell *Idols of Azeroth *It's Raining Mana! *Just A Hallucination *Lead from the Front *Miniature Warfare *Nefarian Rises *Party Portals! *Pick a Hand, Any Hand *Randomonium *'Servant of Yogg-Saron' Tryouts *Shadow Reflection *Shadow Towers *ShiftCon *Showdown at Blackrock Mountain *Spellbook Duel *Spiders, Spiders, EVERYWHERE! *Storming Stormwind *The Dark Wanderer *The Great Stone of Challenge *The Great Summoner Competition *The Masked Brawl *The Void Singularity *Too Many Portals! *Top 2 *Top 3 *Underdog Rules *UnidentifiaBrawl *Unite Against Mechazod! *Valeera's Bag of Burgled Spells *Wacky Waxy Winter's Veil *Who's the Boss Now? *Wild Heroic Tavern Brawl *Yellow-Brick Brawl *You Must be This Tall to Brawl Heroic Tavern Brawl Heroic Tavern Brawl will challenge even Hearthstone’s most experienced players as they vie for glory and in-game rewards. Participants create a Standard deck from their existing card pool and lock it in before their first Heroic Brawl match. No changes can be made to the Heroic Brawl deck once they're locked in. Players will be pitted against other Heroic Brawlers; players want to shoot for 12 wins to get the best rewards, but if they get three losses, they’re out. Heroic Brawl lasts for only one normal Tavern Brawl week and has an entry fee of $9.99 USD or 1,000 gold. Rewards For Hearthstone’s best brawlers, 50 packs, a heap of Gold, piles of Arcane Dust, and three golden Legendaries sit at the end of the 12-win rainbow. The rewards are significantly different than what is expected in the Arena, and the more games won, the better they get. Video Notes *The first playable Tavern Brawl arrived mid-June, 2015. *Tavern Brawls are temporarily closed between matches. *Tavern Brawls will have free admission. As part of the launch celebration, players earn a free card pack when they win their first game of the week in the first several brawls. Patch changes * * * External links * Hearthhead Tavern Brawl news * Official announcement blog for Heroic Tavern Brawls Category:Game modes